Symbiotic Heels
by Joshua Visser
Summary: This is a story that i wrote my self and it is about M.J getting a pair of high heels that turns out to be a symbiote


**Symbiotic Heels**

 **Chapter 1: Breakout from Oscorp**

" **Can Someone Explain What the Hell Happened Here" Said Rosaline. "Well I'm waiting" Said Rosaline. It wasn't until a man with a Scar Came Up and explained what happened he walked up to the security monitor and brought up security footage on to Rosaline's office window. the security footage showed spider-man causing a Symbiote Break.**

 **They've been getting an infinite amount of venom seeds, so they can create symbiotes of their own creation. they had all symbiotes they've created so far locked up in a symbiote room in symbiote chambers but. Eddie Brock knew all of this because he worked at Oscorp, but his co-workers didn't know that he was venom. So, Eddie knew someone who can help, Spider-man Eddie knew that if spider-man saw him in his venom outfit he would have to fight spider-man.**

 **so that's why he met spider-man as Eddie Brock and he told spider-man that if he can cause a symbiote break at Oscorp and bring the symbiotes back to venom. he would free the symbiotes and let them choose their hosts. So, spider-man did just that. there was one symbiote however who took on the form of high heels and so found its way into a for her High Heels shop, so they decided to advertise it. but all the symbiotes took on the form of high heels so Mary Jane Watson went past a for her High Heels Shop and saw the new Heels they just advertised and so she walked in and asked how much they were so the women at the counter who turned out to be Gwen Stacy.**

 **Told M.J that because they are new they are giving them away until they can get a fixed price and that they have an infinite amount in storage so Gwen Grabbed a pair from storage and gave it to M.J little did both of them know that the new Heels are a symbiote and it was just the school holidays so M.J went home and tried the new heels and so after M.J Put them on the Heels tightened around M.J's feet and then slime/gloop crawled up M.J's body and so M.J Became the symbiote Stormoro. Meaning a storm that shines bright.**

 **Chapter 2: the first night of crime**

 **When it turned Into night M.J put on the Heels and Became Stormoro and swung from building to building the she saw spider-man and decided to follow him to a building where she saw venom and spider-man fight M.J Knew she had to do something so she fought alongside spider-man and when venom fled M.J Revealed her identity to spider-man and spider-man revealed his identity it's been a while since they saw each other. So they hugged and went back to their houses the next day they decided to video chat each other and then the power went out it was Electro so they both suited up and fought Electro so then the power went back on and then they could video chat again but there's disease in new York known as black storm taka very rare but everyone gets Spidey brand gas masks. but there is one thing venom is in Gwen's house M.J Got A Message from Gwen asking her to help her before she gets kidnapped by the time M.J Made it to Gwen's house it was too late venom appeared on the tv and ask that M.J Brings the Spear of Fate in exchange for Gwen. M.J knew that the Spear Of Fate would make venom powerful enough to take over New York so M.J Knew she had to do something and thus created a plan that requires spider-man so she took the Spear Of Fate and demanded that Gwen was handed first venom agreed and so M.J threw Spear to spider-man this was a part of the plan that Gwen was handed first and that spider-man was to swing into the building in time to catch the Spear Of Fate and defeat venom once and for all. Of course, New York was still a diseased city but then Jaegers and Kaiju's fight and the city was destroyed. And then Doctor Octopus reveals that he released the kaiju and the Disease, but he did it by Illuminati's order captain America decided that maybe doc oc should be killed as well as some of the other criminals in New York. But the code of venom is still around meaning that scream and carnage will be returning.**

 **And so, begins a new day and a new secret of the Stormoro symbiote M.J new more about the Stormoro symbiote more than anyone. and that all the symbiotes from the Oscorp symbiote break were named Stormoro or Stormara there were two groups one group was the group of symbiotes named Stormoro and the other group was the group of symbiotes named Stormara. And so, all the women went to the for her High Heels Shop and Gwen Stacy said that they have two versions of their latest high heels thanks to M.J they knew that these Heels were symbiotes. And that there were two types Stormoro and Stormara, so Gwen told them that the names of the two versions were the storm that shines bright line of Heels and the storm that sines 0 line of Heels.**

 **Chapter 3: what the future may hold**

 **It's been 20 years since venom's defeat and M.J and Peter Parker decided to go to a psychic and ask for their future the psychic told them that they were going to get married and have 3 daughters and 4 sons so knowing this future they decided to start dating on. the 13** **th** **date peter Proposed to M.J And she said yes. They were getting married on the 12** **th** **of January which is 11 days from now so they planed everything for their wedding then hit the 12** **th** **of January and so they got married then M.J Became Pregnant and It Was A Girl. 9 months later she gave birth and then she became pregnant with a set of twins identical to be exact and it was girls the psychic was right so far and then M.J Gave birth to the two bundles of joy and then she became pregnant with Identical quadruplets. But they all grew up with spider powers Peter helping them train their powers. Soon they will grow up to be crime fighters. But scream returned from the dead and so did carnage it's about time the kids were ready, but their mum and dad were retired.**

 **About the Author (me). I've been writing stories since primary school and so I've decided to take it to the next level after using Wattpad a couple of times and after hearing about I decided to take my work to fanfiction my name is Joshua Visser and I hope you enjoy this 3 chapter story I was originally going to do 10 but that would take a while and so I thought 3 should do it.**


End file.
